User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Muran-Kang (L-Tier)
Appearance Muran-Kang is a massive being. He has the muscular structure of Broly and Shao Kahn. He stands nearly ten and a half foot tall and has an ungodly fear-bringing presence. He normally has very vibrant Indigo eyes without his helmet, but for some reason his helmet aesthetically making his eyes a deep crimson fiery red. However, his armor is only aesthetic as his body when felt is very firm and hardened from living so long. He has no scars across his body and his armor is black. His helmet is shaped like a reaper's skull, his armor is made from the bones of dead archdemons and it weighs immense amounts, with his boots and arm guards and knuckles being actually hard as hell, but he doesn't need them to do damage. Personality Muran-Kang is very aggressive in battle, yet he is calm when simply talking. He for some reason seems to play up his image of being a bad guy by taunting his opponents in the ring, laughing and throwing them about like ragdolls, and almost always kills his opponents due to Calibos' control over the rules and his career essentially. He is calm and benevolent when out of the tournament, shocking those who see him and he has managed to be incorruptible, despite Calibos's temptations. Backstory/Origins Warning: His whole story is a spoiler to some degree, read at your own discretion. Before becoming this unstoppable behemoth of Palinatos, Muraniun Lorbos-Ralton was a demon whelp and was completely weak. Muran-Kang lived from the beginning of existence and served as an underling under the Grand Void Walkers and for alot of his life, nothing particular happened to him, until the Void Walkers then killed themselves to create Totality, this is when he took his chance and actually managed to take all the energy the Grand Void Walkers left behind after their sacrifices and gained untold power from it. Muraniun absorbed their essences and started creating his own dimension from the ground up, making a sort of hell-like dimension that he could rule, where he would be able to rule better than his superiors did over all beings in totality. As he developed this dimension, he gained even more power, growing slightly in size and gaining a very fearful and intimidating aura which always put his subordinates beneath his words, although he is never cruel to them. Muraniun lived and ruled in this dimension since the Great Sacrifice and had a stable and benevolent rule over it. That was, until an unknown djinn-like being known as Calibos showed up and took interest in the dimension. He took interest in Muraniun as he was still a very powerful being and decided to try and make a deal with him. In doing so he promised Muraniun several benefits including that his own kingdom would thrive and prosper by being partners with him, however, Muraniun did not realize Calibos's true intentions. He agreed to the deal and he temporarily left his kingdom, walking with Calibos across Existence to find a dimension that they could both profit off of with Calibos's "Grand Plan". Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a dimension was made from primordial energy and they stepped through. They found a landscape that was more beautiful than anything they had ever seen with multiple biomes, scenes, even an amazing night sky. Unfortunately though, in that moment of greed and power, Calibos went back on his deal and wished to be the sole ruler of the dimension, betraying Muraniun. Angered and embittered by his words, Muraniun demanded that he would go back to his kingdom and destroy Calibos, but this is also when he found out the other horrible truth, that Calibos had actually taken dominion over Muraniun's dimension without him even knowing. His heart was shattered, everything Muraniun had worked for, was now gone, lost, to a being who did nothing but cheat to get his way, and while his pride was hurt, his trust was destroyed even further. Calibos cast Muraniun as his underling and made him work on starting the Palinatos tournaments, being a simple worker, but Calibos, despite his cruelty, allowed Muraniun to have his own part of Palinatos. Muraniun ruled the part that he had been given with such benevolence that he could almost forget that he was under Calibos. But, this seeping, hot magma-like fire burned inside of Muraniun to take revenge, so he abandoned his work on the tournaments, pissing Calibos off as Muraniun physically trained and broke himself, both mentally and physically. He built himself back up through immense training. 100 years before the tournaments started Muraniun was only at Enhanced conditions, but with his Physical Training he pushed him self to his Absolute limits and broke through all of them, his body growing double in size, his muscles growing, his aura becoming more intimidating. And, when he finally had trained enough he entered into Calibos's first year long tournament and he flat out won, beating down and destroying every opponent in his way. Winning his unrestricted wish, Calibos was forced to abide by his wish and gave him the ability to Be empowered by literally anything through usage of an Infinite Energy pool and this allowed Muraniun to become even stronger, more than Calibos ever wanted. However, Calibos played right into Muraniun's trap as he offered to start a tier known as the L-Tier or Legendary Boss tier, and that Muraniun would be under it as the strongest. Muraniun happily accepted this as now he could start planning his revenge, going under the now terrifying name that no one hopes to see or speak...Muran-Kang. Now, under the guise of this monstrous shell, he uses his absolute powers and plus, he is the only one to have a god power, so now he sues it to fight in the tournaments, planning and scheming for a good moment to strike Calibos. He eventually did, in a 1 on 1 bout with Calibos Muran-Kang beat him near to death, but just when he had the upper hand, Calibos broke his own rules and wished that he would win, although his smug face became terrified when he saw Muran-Kang resisting the wish, almost crushing his throat in before he collapsed. Muran-Kang only became stronger from this fight and now, he is still planning to this very day, hoping someone will work with him, he hopes... Notable Powers & Abilities WARNING!: MAJOR SPOILERS ARE HIDDEN IN HIS POWERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Omni-Empowerment: While there is no omnipotent being in Palinatos, Muran-Kang can still utilize this power due to the unrestricted wishes of Calibos. This is Muran-Kang's main ability. Gained from an unrestricted wish he is the only being in Palinatos to have a god power and this power allows him to be almost unstoppable. He gets empowered by literally everything, being able to absorb and be immune to all kinds of magic (Barring omnipotent magic obviously). It also allows him the ability to absorb a seemingly infinite amount of energy from anywhere, strengthening him and allowing him to ascend to great power, healing him and making immortal in a sense, and due to the constant passive energy flow going through his body, it is hard, if not nearly impossible to just simply bypass it as this also allows his body to be ever changing, usually preventing harm even if its meant to be "permanent", he can still heal it over the course of the battle, being compensated by some other powers he has. Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology: Muran-Kang became a half Transcendent Demonic Mage and half Void Walker after absorbing all of the essences from the primordial great ones and from the demonic realm he built. Living for nearly all of time that Totality has been conceptualized in, he had so much time to perfect his powers that he became a near god, not Omnipotent, not even close, but regardless of that he is still a massive threat with this power, even becoming immune to basically all known magic outside of Omnipotent magic, which would still harm him. Classical Element Manipulation: Due to Muran-Kang's immense understanding of magic and science, the first thing he did was learn all four basic elements along with Darkness, granting him untold power by simply just mastering the basis of the more complicated elements. He can wield them infinitely without any trouble and often uses them to enhance his strikes and body in combat. Absolute Condition: After intense physical straining and training his body evolved further beyond his original condition, becoming a near invincible monster among even the supernaturally powerful beings of Palinatos, standing among them above all others. Unbreakable Will of Demons: With his indomitable will evolved through his wishes, Muran-Kang has managed to utilize his will in a more defensive manner, to the point where he actually willed alot of his own limits and alot of his weaknesses away completely, making him almost nearly unstoppable. He also rarely uses it in combat, but if he does himself somehow in a tight spot he can simply will himself to keep going, and the most time he's ever fought is more than 100 Years without even tiring once. Albeit his only weakness with this power is that ironically, despite it making him kind of unstoppable, he prefers not to use it so as to keep his honor alive cause he sees just willing himself all the time to be more powerful to be cheap and unfair, which is why he only wills himself to keep going and compensates for it with his other powers. Badassery Embodiment: With his transcendence and unbreakable willpower going into being the most powerful L-Tier, Muran-Kang has become a supposed "embodiment" of badassery in a serious sense, allowing him to take immense amounts of damage that attributes to his ridiculous durability and attributes to his immense strength. This is the best way to describe him as he is a tough boss but still isn't unbeatable, as he can lose with enough time and dedication to the fight. These are abilities that don't need explaining, for obvious reasons: Megaton Demonic Legs Megaton Demonic Fists 'His biggest weakness' Muran-Kang's biggest weakness is his pride.. He prides having fair fights so much that he almost never utilizes his full power. He instead prefers to scale himself to his opponents. What Muran-Kang will do is greet his opponent like normal outside of the tournament and then scales his damage output to his opponents while leaving his defense the same, making him more of a damage sponge than a one-hit kill cheap fighter. He despises only ever winning with one move and prefers to honorably beat his opponents down with his fists. In the tournaments however he is obligated to be overpowering his opponents so he has to scale his damage above his opponents a bit, making it ungodly hard to beat him unless he does it in a fair fight outside of the tournament. Muran-Kang is a fair fighter and never likes having the unfair advantage and automatic killing power he could fully use outside of the arena, which shows in his personality and lovable attitude. For a big boss type half demon half Void Walker like being, he has alot more human depth than most see on the outside. Trivia & Facts -While his powers may be impressive, Muran-Kang is not unbeatable and has lost before, albeit only rarely against beings who had powers that he never accounted for. -A Battle against Muran-Kang is more like an endurance battle, there really is no way to put him down so most of the time Calibos just has the contestants survive till Muran-Kang stops, but the fights never usually last more than 10 seconds, making it almost impossible. -Muran-Kang is very honorable and prefers not to use his powers cheaply and unfairly, only using them to enhance himself and nothing more, unless he absolutely has to. -Muran-Kang is not even close to a villain. He is a benevolent ruler who only wanted a dimension to peacefully rule, only to be screwed over by his closest friend. -Spoilers, but not really...but Muran-Kang survives the whole arc, unsurprisingly. Category:Blog posts